His Return
by Sweet Maxine
Summary: Sasuke has return to Konoha. What await his return? A different Sakura. He was puzzled by her change and started to follow her around secretly.
1. Sasuke's version

**His Return**

Naruro did manage to save Sasuke and bring him back to Konoha. For the past years, nothing seems to have

change. The village is just like how Sasuke have left and now he was staring at the white ceiling of the hospital

blocking his ears from all the words his blond friend are saying. He was sharing the same hospital room with the

dobe. How unfortunate was he.

At last the dobe did shut his big mouth. There was silent in the room until there was a knock on the door. Sasuke

sit from his lying position earlier as he sees a pink haired girl enter the room. Sakura walk pass his bed and with

teary eyes went to Naruto's side.

He saw her smile at the dobe and wraps her arms around him. Tears raced down her cheeks with a smile on her

face.

"Thank you, Naruto" Sasuke heard her whisper in his ears

_Thank you for what?_ Sasuke thought as he watches his old teammates still in an embrace. Watching the both of

them feels awkward. His wound hurts but there is something in him that hurts even more as he continues to

watch them.

Sakura release Naruto from her embrace and turn to face Sasuke. She smiles at him.

Sakura still holds that sweet smile that he missed for a long time. He waited for her tight embrace like before, he

waited for her warm skin touches his, and he waited for her arms wrap around him but there was none. Instead

of a hug, she walks closer to him and touches his right arm that was cover with bandages. She starts to heal him

with her own chakra.

_When did she become a medic?_ He doesn't know much more anything about her at that moment. It looks like he

was looking at the face of the girl she left but he was with a girl she doesn't know at all. Look like time made a

big gap between him and her.

After she was done treating his wounds, Sakura smiled at him saying "Welcome back, Sasuke" With that, Sasuke

watch her leave the room

Days pass fast; Sasuke was release from the hospital. Everything stays the same way like before; he was doing

missions with his previous teammates, eating ramen with Naruto and training with Kakashi. Everything around

him still the same but his mind keep telling him that it was not. The person who's in his mind reminding him that

something has change, it was Sakura.

Sasuke notice that Sakura have changed, she is not the Sakura she used to know. She never hug him like she

used to be and she doesn't even follow him around like before.

Sakura has changed, she still cries a lot but wipes her tears away, she still punches Naruto but there is

something different between that that he cannot point out. She is not Sakura that she was before, she is not

weak anymore, she is not the same person he needed to protect and she is not the Sakura who he left crying for

him not to leave.

Sasuke was puzzled by the way she act around him and he couldn't help but to wonder. He knows that it is not a

big deal, at least now there is no annoying girl to deal with but h couldn't settle down and decided to follow the

pink haired girl.

He follows her everyday, hiding not to let her know. He follows her at the hospital as she heals patients with a

smile on her face. He follows her at the library as she reads tons of books. He follows her at the Ichiraku eating

ramen with the dobe as they laugh. She still have that same smile that he haven't seen in a long time but that

smile is not for him anymore, it's for the blond boy that have been with her since he left her.

One night, as he follow her home secretly home, Sakura went to a familiar place, in fact it was so familiar that

memories come rushing to his mind. They were in the entrance gate of Konoha, the place that he left her crying.

He watches Sakura as she sit in a familiar bench and look up the stars.

"Sasuke, I know you're following me" he heard her speak softly

Sasuke come out from where he was hiding and walk near her.

"Do you remember the night you left Konoha?" She ask while looking at the twinkling stars "This is the place you

left me"

"Hn" Was his response as he watches her

Sakura look at him and smile "Still the same Sasuke that I knew" She lowers her stare to the ground. Is the pain

that he can see in her eyes?

"This is the place that I offer my heart" She said now that the pain is clear in her beautiful face "I offer everything

I got to a boy even if it means leaving Konoha. I said that I love him with all my heart, I beg him not to go but he

still left me and his only response is 'Thank You'"

Tears start to run down her emerald eyes down to her cheeks. He wanted to go near her and put his arms

around her but is that enough to make her pain go away?

"Do you know how hard it is to love a person like you, Sasuke?" She shouted without looking at him

Her words hit something in him. He clinches his hands. He wanted to punch himself for causing too mush pain I

her. He wanted to feel what she feels but he couldn't.

"Do you know how many times I tried to forget you?" She asks him. She stops herself from crying and wipe her

tears away "I tried I many times, I couldn't count if it anymore. I even try to fake myself that I'm already over

you"

She stand, her back facing him "Now, I'm begging you. We've been friend, right? For the sake of our friendship,

please don't follow me anymore. It's harder for me to move on"

Her last word shocks him. Feels like he cannot move from where he was standing. He looks at Sakura who is

already walking away from him. He could feel a pain in his chest and it is getting harder and harder to breath by

every second. No, he will not let Sakura go away again.

"Sakura!"

His voice echo in the wind. He doesn't care anymore who ever hear him now just as long as Sakura would come

back. She looks at him. There is no more trace of tears in her eyes. Her emerald eyes are shining like before and

her pink hair was swaying in the wind.

"I love you" he whisper just enough for her to her

She smiles at him.

"You should have said that before" She started to walk away

He was left, startle as he watch her fade away.

Sasuke realize to change for better, just when the situation got worst. He realize to finally correct his mistake

just when those mistake have caused irreversible damaged, he finally decide to prove himself worthy just when

the person whom he want to prove his worth has already decide that his not worth it at all…

* * *

><p>This is my first Fanfic...Hope you guys like it (=^.^=)<p> 


	2. Sakura's version

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..

This is the second page..Sakura's version(i think)

* * *

><p><strong>His Return<strong>

Sakura closed the door behind her and walk in front the desk of the fifth hokage. Tsunade, Sakura's teacher, is busy scanning the piles of paper in her desk that she didn't notice as Sakura enter her office.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura ask her busy teacher

Tsunade lifted her gaze to her pink haired student. "Ah, Sakura, yes" Tsunade put down the paper she was holding and look at Sakura

"Naruto have return and with him was Utchiha Sasuke" The fifth hokage said in a serious tone

Sakura's emerald eyes were wide open by the news she have receive.

"Sakura, if it's alright for you to check them up in the hospital" Tsunade grab another paper from the piles of paper "I wouldn't mind checking up on them but you see" Tsunade gaze the piles of paper on her desk

"I understand. I wouldn't mind at all, Tsunade-sama" Sakura shows up a sweet smile on her master "Then I better get going now"

Sakura stated walking out of the room with a thought on seeing her old teammate. Tsunade watch as Sakura leave her office, she then look outside her window "What would happen to the both of them" Tsunade whisper to herself

* * *

><p>Sakura can hear a voice coming from the hospital room where Naruto and Sasuke are staying. She knocks on the door and takes three deep breaths before she turn the knob and swing the door open.<p>

Her gazed went to the raven haired boy but she immediately turns her gaze to her bigmouth teammate who was cover in bandages.

She can feel her eyes started to get wet as she looked at Naruto.

She walks passing Sasuke's bed and went to Naruto's side who was grinning at her. She smiled at the blond and wraps her arms around him.

_You are really true to your words, Naruto. You did bring Sasuke back just like what you have promise me_

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore, Sakura cried as she whisper "Thank you, Naruto" Sakura tighten her embrace around her friend. After a moment of embrace, she release Naruto from her arms and take a deep breath as she face Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sakura flash her fake smile at him.

She can feel Sasuke's onyx eyes studying her. Sakura wanted to jump at Sasuke and give him a hug just like before but she have to take a hold of her self. She doesn't want to be push away by the Utchiha or be called as annoying girl anymore.

Sasuke is just like before, he still posses that handsome face she loved, still have those cold, deep eyes and he still the same person who made her cry.

Sakura's gaze run down to Sasuke's right arm cover in bandages. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke got few worst injuries while Naruto's injuries heal fast, maybe it because he posses the nine-tailed demon fox. Sakura walk closer to the Utchiha and examine his right hand. She started using her mystical palm technique to heal his arms.

Sakura can feel Sasuke's eyes on her and it feels like any minute now, she would melt but she has to act tough as though his gaze was just nothing and it didn't affect her anymore. She has to keep the gap between him and herself. She doesn't want to put any boundaries on themselves but she has no choice, it's the only way to protect herself from the pain that he injected on her.

After Sakura finish treating Sasuke's arm, she didn't wait for Sasuke's thanks forhealing him because she know that there was none. She walks out of the room. The moment Sakura close the door behind her, she lean at the door frame telling herself that she won't cry. Not for Sasuke. Not even again for him.

Days have pass, she heard that Sasuke was released from the hospital and was doing missions already. At times, Sakura would be called to do missions with her teammates and with Sasuke. When team 7 would do missions, she would make sure to keep a gap between herself and Sasuke.

She would still talk to him but not like before. She still worries about him but not a single tear fall from her eyes. She would always be his friend but not his fan girl anymore. She will not be the Sakura who beg for him to stay rather she will be the Sakura who grows tired understanding him. She doesn't' want to be seen as the weak girl who he called annoying and waited for him to be saved rather she wanted to be a strong girl in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Day after day, Sakura notice a presence of a person following her. She may not able to recognize chakra but she knows who was following her. It was the same feeling when she is near Sasuke. Sasuke, an Utchiha posse's sharinggan, came from a known clan is following her.<p>

Sasuke follow her every single day hiding his identity from her. He followed her as she works at the hospital, he followed her at the library, Sasuke even follow her as she accepted Naruto's invitation to eat ramen. She would laugh with Naruto as she tells Sasuke is following her. She, Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl, an outstanding medic is being followed by Sasuke.

* * *

><p>One night, Sakura can't take it anymore. She didn't like the feeling of being watch in every movement especially if it was Sasuke.<p>

Sakura change her direction going to her house instead, she went to the entrance gate of Konoha. When she arrived, she sits on the bench were Sasuke left her unconscious the day he left and stare up the stars.

The place hold a lot of memories of her and Sasuke, mostly, a lot of those memories holds nothing but sadness.

"Sasuke, I know you're following me" She speaks softly

Sasuke come out from where he was hiding and walk near her.

"Do you remember the night you left Konoha?" She ask as she still staring at the stars "This is the place that you left me"

"Hn" Was his only response to her.

Sakura look at the raven haired boy and smile "Still the same Sasuke that I knew" At that moment, she could feel pain. She lowers her head and stares at the ground.

"This is the place that I offer my heart" She could hear the pain in her voice "I offer everything I got to a boy even if it means leaving Konoha. I said that I love him with all my heart, I beg him not to go but he still left me and his only response is 'Thank you'"

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She cries. Sakura feel so stupid, she tells herself not to cry for him anymore but here she goes again, crying in front of him at the same place.

There's no holding back now, it already happen, she already cry. All she has to do is pour it all out, the pain she was holding and all the hatred she holds against herself. What hatred? Hatred for causing a burden on Naruto, hatred for believing that she can kill Sasuke but she can't, hatred for being so damn stupid to fall in love with Sasuke. She knows that Sasuke doesn't love her in return, he even try to kill her.

"Do you know how hard it is to love a person like you, Sasuke?" She shouted without looking at Sasuke

She is pouring out her emotions with her tears. The pain that she was holding lightens a bit and it was a relief. Now she should stop crying. Sasuke have already seen her so weak, now she has to show him how strong she can really be.

"Do you know how many times I tried to forget you?" She stops her tears from falling and wipes her tears away "I tried it many times that I couldn't count it anymore. I even try to fake myself that I'm already over you"

That feels a lot better. She stand, her back facing him "Now, I'm begging you. We've been friend right? For the sake of our friendship, please don't follow me anymore. It's harder for me to move on"

Sakura doesn't want to use their relationship as being friend, a friend is what he really need but that's the only thing she could think of. Without waiting for Sasuke's replay she stated walking away from him.

Sakura stop as she hear Sasuke called her name. She looks back at him. She saw Sasuke standing bothered looking at her. She can see pain and longing written all over Sasuke's handsome face.

"I love you" She heard him whisper just enough for her to hear

Sakura love him too but she can trust her feelings at the moment. She already goes tired waiting and understanding him.

Her lips curved into a smile.

"You should have said that before" She said and walk away thinking of Sasuke's confession

Sakura waited for him and it was a sign of true love and patience. Anyone can say 'I love you' but not everyone can wait and prove it's true…

* * *

><p>Feel free for any violent reaction. This story sucks(I know)<p> 


End file.
